


Triangle

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the three of them in the bedroom: Snape, Remus, and Snape’s impending orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my men, not my world, not my paycheck.
> 
> Prompt: Triangle  
> Kink: Orgasm denial
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

It was just the three of them in the bedroom: Snape, Remus, and Snape’s impending orgasm.  
  
“You are a sick, sick bastard, Remus Lupin.”  
  
Remus, who had been called plenty of other things during his life, merely smiled down at his victim.   
  
Snape was tied to the bed with magical cords that would only release him when he came. His arms were bound together, straight up over his head. His legs were spread as wide as possible, turning Snape into a perverse triangle of need and desire. He’d had a cock ring on for most of the day, which had helped him stay in control of himself. But with it removed, it was up to him to keep from coming. It was up to him and him alone because Remus was the one giving the order and trying to get Snape to break it all at once.   
  
His body was entirely at Remus’ disposal, and Remus had taken full advantage of that fact. There had been feathers flicked lightly along the length of Snape’s cock and on the insides of his thighs. Upon seeing them come out of the trunk, Snape had been worried about being tickled, but then quickly realized that being teased toward an orgasm he wasn’t allowed to have was even worse.  
  
“Remus… just touch me, milk me. I can’t hold on any more,” Snape begged as the soft touch made him tingle intensely.   
  
“Of course you can,” Remus told him, kissing his lips and putting away the feathers.   
  
There had been Remus’ hot mouth sucking at his skin, leaving marks all up and down his body to show he belonged. Snape had never before belonged to anyone, and the idea filled him with reassurance.   
  
“You’re mine,” Remus murmured, placing another mark on Snape’s neck; he’d have to wear a turtleneck now to keep it hidden from any teacher, student, or Order member he might encounter. “Every inch of you. You’re all mine.”  
  
“I’m yours,” Snape whispered back, his cock absolutely leaking at the concept. Remus made him feel so good and he wanted nothing but this man for the rest of his life. “Please, Remus. Please let me come.”  
  
“I will, but not yet.” Snape moaned in frustration.   
  
There had been a whip that cracked in warning before it struck him, sending jolts of sharp pain through him, that startled but then warmed his body. He used to associate pain with torture and torture with Death Eaters. But over the course of their relationship, Remus had taught him that pleasure could come out of pain as well.   
  
“That’s all… all I can handle.” Snape had tears in his eyes as another sharp sting lapped at his skin.   
  
“You can take more. I know you can. You can hold on for as long as I want and endure everything I give you. Can’t you, Severus?”  
  
“Yes.” Snape closed his eyes. He could. He knew he could. He could if he wanted to. And for Remus Lupin? Yes, he wanted to. He would do anything for Remus. Snape nodded, tears leaking out at the corners as his cock practically pulsed with need.   
  
Remus kissed the tears away and dropped the whip.   
  
And now Remus was circling him like a wolf stalks its prey. What would be next? Something sensual? Something rough and dirty? Something undeniably kinky? Something sweet and loving? Remus walked around him slowly, letting Snape admire his body from every angle, letting Snape’s mind run wild with all the possibilities.   
  
The anticipation was worse than anything else. He had to come. Had to come  _now_. Right now. Right fucking now.   
  
Remus stood in front of the bed, staring down at Snape. “You can come,” he said softly.  
  
Snape nearly cried with relief.   
  
“Just as soon as I do.”  
  
Snape swore and squirmed, but the bindings were too tight and all he could do was lift his arse off the bed a little and flex his hands uselessly far above his head. “Then get over here and fuck me, wolf. I’ve got to have you right now.”   
  
With a smile, Remus climbed up onto the bed. Snape nearly lost it completely when Remus used a lubrication spell and rubbed the slick stuck up and down Snape’s cock. Remus’ hand was so warm and strong against his sensitive skin and he was so goddamn ready. But he managed to hold out while Remus stretched himself, while Remus positioned himself, while Remus lowered himself onto Snape.   
  
Sliding in, his head hitting Remus’ prostate, Snape nearly came, but didn’t. Because he wasn’t allowed. He wanted to reach down to help Remus come faster, wanted to pull the man’s cock, wanted to kiss his lips, wanted to pinch his nipples. But Snape was bound and at the mercy of Remus’ body as it slowly progressed from aroused to mad with desire. The process was so slow, Snape almost went mad himself. Remus sat up on his knees and then back down onto Snape’s cock, controlling the rhythm and pace even as Snape tried poisoning his hips, trying to thrust.   
  
Finally, just as Snape was so desperate he considered letting himself come and suffering the consequences later, Remus’ cock began to spill onto Snape’s chest. The warmth and smell of the familiar stuff was the very last straw for the haystack that was Severus Snape. His orgasm burst from him, exploding from every fiber of his being, blinding him with pleasure.   
  
When he recovered, he found himself curled on his side on the bed, cock happily flaccid once more and Remus pressed to his back with an arm tightly around him in a protective hug. “Thank you,” he whispered over his shoulder. Remus nuzzled his face into Snape’s dark hair. “Next time… next time make me hold on just a little longer, okay?” He could feel Remus’ smile against the back of his neck. As absolutely amazing as this had been—and he was still glowing with satisfaction from it—he knew next time would be even better.


End file.
